


The Devil That You Don't Know

by Morrigayn_DeWyvern



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Genital Torture, Medical Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigayn_DeWyvern/pseuds/Morrigayn_DeWyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron becomes trapped in Shattered Glass Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil That You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is a TF: Prime Shattered Glass story. This is a very horrific story. There will be dark & sadistic themes in keeping with the alternative universe. No smut. Will contain triggers.
> 
> Yakutia Valley is an actual place in Siberia in the Tunguska area. It has a collection of strange metallic spheres/cauldrons partially embedded in the ground. These have been spoken about for centuries. People have visited the area in modern times. People report getting sick from exposure to these metallic objects, and that there are mutations in the flora and fauna of the valley. Native tribes consider the area cursed. No one has come up with any conclusive theories as to what they are. Fringe science suggests they are of extraterrestrial origins. 
> 
> I don’t own anything. I don’t make money, either.

Soundwave had sent coordinates of the energon signature immediately to Megatron. The energon signature was strong indicating a great deposit.  The map on the computer screen showed a remote area of Siberia in an isolated valley, Yakutia.  It was fortuitous that the area was so devoid of humans. Greatly reduced the chance of gaining the Autobots’attention.  Soundwave noted the unusual background radiation in the area but assumed it was left over traces from the asteroid exploding in nearby Tunguska over a century before.

 Energon was a precious commodity even on the body of the Chaos Bringer.  While the Decepticons had plenty of energon, the idea was to starve the Autobots.  Megatron was ebullient at the news and quickly formed a squadron of ground based and flyer Vehicons as well as a contingent of Insecticons for shock troops.  Megatron would be leading this mission.

The ground bridge flared sickly green in the mist that clung thickly to valley floor.  The flyers quickly burst through flying in increasing arcs scanning the deposit for humans or Autobots.  They easily maneuvered around the dead trees leaning at odd angles.  Vehicons in automobile mode drove quickly through the tear in the space continuum.  They spun and swerved in the clay slurry and dying grass.  Insecticons burst through next.  Their humming and shrieking echoed eerily off of the valley walls as they disappeared into the thick miasma. 

Megatron sauntered through last with a smirk and gazed upon the valley as though he were Lord of All Creation. The moon was new.  Stars twinkled in the millions shining brightly in the absence of the light of the moon.  Megatron could see the bright reflections of energon in cracks betwixt the boulders. The mist swirled around his peds.  The air was cold and fresh. He laughed in brutal joy. 

The exultation was short.  Moments later another ground bridge opened.  The small contingent of Autobots rushed through with weapons blazing.  Megatron cursed them and directed his troops to attack.

 Megatron and the Vehicons were slowly being driven back from the raw energon found in a mountain chain surrounding the Yakutia. Energon blasts from the Autobots were pelting the band of Decepticons.  Many of the blasts Prime and his small band of misfits were deadly.  Megatron watched his band of Vehicons and Insecticons being blown to bits.  Megatron roared loudly at the benefit of the relics carried with the Autobots.  Megatron circled round to a small metallic dome to take advantage of height and the element of surprise.

 Optimus saw Megatron looming above the battleground onlining his fusion cannon to blast the small group of Autobots at the other side of the valley.  He quickly unsheathed the Star Sabre.  It activated and was enveloped in brilliant blue-white energy.  With a strong swing, a wave of energy was unleashed and rolled across the valley destroying the various Decepticon drones that were in its way.  Megatron turned at the last moment to see the wave of furious energy as it collided with the dome he was standing upon. 

A fierce plasma storm erupted from the large metallic dome.  Bolts of purple and blue lightning shot in all directions vaporizing plants, animals and the Vehicons that were too close to the cauldron.  The storm increased intensity pulsing waves of lightning and energy further into the sky.  Insecticons were destroyed as t hey lost control and flew into the miasma.  The storm of energy spread wider.  ‘Cons and Autobots alike retreated from the encroaching destruction and hid behind large outcroppings of rock or retreat into the small caves that dotted the valley walls.  The ‘Cons and ‘Bots covered their optics from the searing light.  The humming sound reverberating from the event shorted audios of the robotic life forms and sent the more sensitive of organic life forms fleeing in panic. 

The storm of energy abruptly began to roll back upon itself.  It collapsed quickly-crackling energy and humming becoming intensifying to a fever pitch.  As the storm collapsed, it began to pull anything it touched with it.  Trees, grass, leaves, boulders, stones, dirt and bodies of the fallen were all lifted and contorted haphazardly in the retreating energy.  Seconds later, the entirety disappeared. 

Silence was deafening after such a cacophony.

Slowly, Decepticons and Autobots uncovered optics and audios.  Both sides slowly came from hiding to look around.  The whole valley was scoured.  Nothing but permafrost was left.  Not a tree leaf or blade of grass could be detected.  Great, stinking holes were left where trees were torn from their ancient foundations.  Deep ruts scored the valley in haphazard, crisscross fashion from boulders and stones being sucked along to the vortex.  Where Megatron and the cauldron once stood was nothing.  Not a hole.  Not detritus.  Nothing.  It was permafrost.  There was no evidence that a large, metallic dome was ever sunken deep in the permafrost or that the Gladiator of Kaon stood upon it.

 The Vehicons and Insecticons broke from the fugue of confusion first.  They made a haphazard retreat from the valley leaving the energon and what every evil that destroyed their lord.  They sent multiple, panic stricken garbled messages back to the Nemesis.  A ground bridge opened and the remainder of the Decepticons quickly entered it.  The glowing eye of the bridge winked closed in a second leaving the Autobots alone in the quiet dark. 

No frogs or crickets chirped.  No insects scurried.  No large animals were moving.  The Autobots stared mutely as the motley crew disappeared into the ground bridge.  

Smokescreen broke the eerie silence with is usual diatribe and frantic hand waving.  “What just happened, dude?”

Optimus shook his helm and rubbed at his audios, “I don’t know, Smokescreen.  I don’t know.  We need to gather the energon and return to base.  Ratchet and I will come back to investigate later.” 

Bulkhead silently went to one of the walls.  He transformed his hands into wrecking balls and began to knock huge chunks of earth and stone free revealing a large cluster of energon crystals.  Bumblebee joined him and began to harvest the crystals. 

Optimus spoke to Smokescreen, “Go help the others gather energon.  Arcee and I will keep watch.” 

Smokescreen made a moue of distaste but silently went to assist Bulkhead and Bumblebee. 

Arcee kept her weapons drawn and scanned the area.  “You think Megatron is offlined?  Is that the last of old bucket head?”  She asked as she turned this way and that looking for any surviving Decepticons that had been left behind. 

“We must behave as if he is still online and working to return to the Decepticons.  We have assumed him offlined before only to have him return to thwart us.” Optimus said quietly as he scanned the area.  He was collecting data as well as looking for residual ‘Cons.  Ratchet would need fresh data if he was to unravel this mystery. 

Arcee nodded and decided to scout the area.  She disappeared into the darkness.  Here and there Optimus could see a reflection of starlight or energon off of her armor. 

Meanwhile, aboard the Nemesis, the survivors collapsed on the floors as soon as the ground bridge. Insecticons were first to regain strength and made their way to the bowls of the Nemesis to their hive to hide and grieve the losses of their kind. 

 Dreadwing and Soundwave made their way to the ground bridge to confront the remaining Vehicons.  It was easier to speak to and understand the Vehicons.  Insecticons were barely sentient and much of how they saw the world made no sense to any other than themselves.

 “Where is Lord Megatron?” Dreadwing demanded. 

A tired, broken Vehicon stood up and shook his helm.  “We don’t know sir.” 

Dreadwing growled, “What do you mean you do not know?”

The Vehicon shook his helm.  “He disappeared.”

Dreadwing raised himself to his full height and spread his wings in rage.  “Was he captured by the Autobots?  Killed?” 

The drone shook his helm in the negative.  “No sir, he just disappeared…” 

Dreadwing drew his swords.  “No one just disappears, you fool!”  He made to run the drone through when Soundwave extended a tentacle and touched the large Seeker’s wing. 

_“Let Soundwave look inside this drone’s processor.”_ Soundwave telepathically spoke to Dreadwing.  The survivors were radiating abject terror and confusion to Soundwave’s telepathic mind. 

“Go with Soundwave, you fool.  If you are lying, I will destroy you and every one of your group that returned!”  Dreadwing raged at the trembling Vehicon.

It nodded and followed Soundwave to his lab.  There, Soundwave had the Vehicon lay on a berth.  

_“Soundwave will not harm.”_ He let the Vehicon know.  The Vehicon began to ventilate deeply and the trembling stopped. He gently opened the data ports on the helm of the Vehicon and inserted the connectors from his tentacles.

Soundwave quickly and painlessly sorted through the files and data trees of the Vehicon’s processor.  Memories and emotions poured forth.  While Soundwave kept his own self cordoned off from the Vehicon, he quailed in his spark at what he retrieved and saw.  A few moments later he released the Vehicon. _“Return to your quarters.”_ Soundwave ordered the Vehicon.  It closed the data ports on its helm and stood slowly.  It made a shaky exit privately thanking Primus that it was still online. 

Dreadwing entered the lab as soon as the Vehicon left.  He had been pacing impatiently outside while Soundwave worked.  He glared at Soundwave as he entered.  Soundwave stood still.  His faceplate was completely blank.  Tentacles hung limply.  He looked defeated. 

“Well, Soundwave, what have you discovered?” Dreadwing demanded. 

Soundwave’s faceplate flickered to life.  Dreadwing watched in growing horror the events from the Vehicon’s optics.  At the end, Soundwave’s faceplate fell dark again. 

“That’s it?” Dreadwing asked.  “Lord Megatron is gone?  Disappeared?”

_"Soundwave will interrogate others that returned.  Soundwave and Dreadwing will investigate.”_

Dreadwing scowled at the silent wraith.  It was an answer, but not the one hoped for.


End file.
